one more cinderella story book 1: a change of life
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: Nina baxter's father, Harvey baxter dies. & her stepfamily, Shannon, Jonnie, & Jenny Woodward want to make her their maid. what will happen when her BFF Molly tells her to run away?
1. goodbye, Harvey

**Nina's Pov:**

**Hello. My name is Nina Baxter. Welcome to my life. I have a dad, a step-mom named Shannon, & two stepsisters named Jonnie & Jenny. We all lived a happy life together. But things started to go downhill one day.**

**June 21****st****, 2001. My dad was just coming in from his job to pick me up from school. But the poor man didn't see what was coming. He crashed into a drunk woman driving a 2001 Ford truck. "DAD!" I screamed as soon as my dad's car & the woman's Ford collided. I ran up to him. & I tried my best to wake him up on my own. But of course, I couldn't so I had to call 911. They came immediately, of course. "is he going to be ok?" I said to one of the paramedics as he rolled my dad into the back of the ambulance. "we don't know, Mrs. Baxter." he said to me. As soon as the ambulance left, I took out my cell & called Shannon & my stepsisters to come & pick me up. They soon came in Shannon's pink dune Buggy. I got into her car & we drove off to the hospital to see my dad.**

**Once we got there, Jenny & Jonnie were fighting. They are singers & dancers. On the stage, they have strong teamwork going on. But off the stage, they are completely cat & dog with each other. I only wish that they could get along with each other off the stage as well as they do on it. "Girls! Girls!" Shannon called to them. "it's impolite to fight in a hospital waiting room." the doctor eventually came in after 2½ hours of waiting. "well." I said to him. "what's happening to my dad?" all the doctor had to say to me back was. "I'm sorry." I soon found out that it had meant:**

"**your father's injuries are too serious to keep him alive any longer."**

**I went to my dad's room with Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie. & we found that my dad was no longer breathing. My Stepfamily was upset. (well, to me, at least) but I was the one who was the most upset. "dad. We'll all miss you." I said, stroking his cheek in sadness. I kissed him upon the forehead. & eventually, his funeral took place. How could this be? When I was in kindergarten, I lost my mom. In 4****th**** grade, my dad Married Shannon. & now, he left us. I'm sure he had already re-met my mom. **

"**this stinks." Jonnie said while we were at my dad's funereal. "why did it have to be Harvey? It should've been Nina." I was shocked that Jonnie insulted me like that. But I ignored it & looked at my dad's grave. Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie wouldn't do anything bad to me, right? **

**We left the funeral & got home as soon as it was noon.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know I said I'd put this up during whenever I got off from school for the summer. But I got bored. & I had so many great ideas for this. & hey, I'm on spring break. So there's still no School to get in the way of writing this. sorry it's short, too. but i want to save everything else for the other chapters. & there will be different books before we get to the "cinderella ball" thing. REVIEW!

- idreamofcomedy. 


	2. our true nature

Shannon's Pov:

We just got back to my ugly Stepdaughter's home. & her, me, & my two lovely & graceful daughters sat down. Nina was depressed about losing her father. Me & my daughters really don't miss Harvey. But we acted like it so we could reveal our true nature to Nina afterwards. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!--------

Did I just laugh? How embarrassing. Anyway, I had a list in my hand. What am I going to do with it? You'll see soon enough.

"I can't believe this really happened." Nina said with depression. "well, Nina. Whether we like it or not, it was meant to happen sooner or later." I said to her. "now, I think this is a good time to see who'll do what. So we can make Harvey proud of us." I brought the list up to my eyes. & I began announce who would do what. "Nina. Your duties involve, vacuuming the floors, the driveway, & anything else that is vacuumable, washing the windows, emptying & filling the dishwasher, doing the laundry, taking out the trash, Cooking & serving us food, & remember Harvey's dinner, Nina?" "yeah." Nina said to me. "well, congrads. You will be the newest worker there." I said. Nina looked a little upset with me. I actually knew she didn't want to handle all of that 24/7. But I obviously didn't care. "Joanna, & Jennifer. You will both just relax, practice your wonderful talents, & do your own homework."

"mom! We hate homework." my daughters moaned. They are really lazy at times (why did you think I left all the chores to Nina?), but really lazy when it comes to their term papers, History assignments, & anything related to schoolwork. "ok. Then." I said with a slight chuckle. "Nina. You'll also handle my daughters' homework." Nina just sighed & rolled her eyes back at me. But I didn't bother to yell at her. What if she got upset & threatened to leave unless I gave some of the chores to Joanna & Jennifer? That would never do.

Jennifer's watch then beeped for it was time for her & Joanna to practice being the best popstars ever. "Oh, time to get to work." Jennifer said. "come on, Jo." "ok, Jen." Joanna said. I forgot to mention that their stage names are Jo & Jen. As they left, Nina came up to me. "Shannon?" she said. "what is it, Nina?" I said.

"I really don't think it's fair to leave me with all the work. & to leave all the relaxing to Jonnie & Jenny." Nina said. I got really upset with her. I got my face very close to hers. "listen, Baxter." I growled. "if you don't do as I say, then you won't make your Daddy any happy up there." & you know what, she actually disagreed with me! Me! Her stepmother!

"my dad obviously can't be happy with his own daughter working around her house 24/7. While his two stepdaughters & second wife just relax & order her around!" she thundered back at me. I certainly didn't back down for the sake of my own stepdaughter. Just think it, that would've made me a spineless loser like Nina. I got myself back together & made Nina the one backing down.

"I'm warning you. Never question the words of your stepmother, Shannon woodward. You do as I say or you'll be in the streets eating scraps of crap!" I thundered back. Nina thankfully backed down. "I'm sorry, Shannon. I'll never be in your face like that again, I promise." she said. & it was a good thing Nina finally backed down at me. My throat was getting sore from all that yelling. Gee. can't this girl be told what to do without being yelled at? Man.

I can never understand how Harvey could've raised the little brat without Megan. (that was his first wife's name) maybe it would've been better if he was still here with me & the girls. But if he was, then how could I be doing this? Maybe it's better that's he's not here now. I'll just have to deal with little Ms. Sassmouth on my own.

---------------

Sorry. I didn't realize you were still here. Heh.

"good. now the first thing I want you do is to go to Joanna & Jennifer's rehearsal stage & clean those filthy show curtains." I said to Nina. (aka, bratty the human being) "yes, Shannon." Nina said before walking off.


	3. a fool on the stage

Jonnie & Jenifer's Pov:

We just arrived at the stage. "ok, Jo & Jen." the chorographer said to us. " 'good times' from the top." she then counted & we began to sing & dance our hearts out. We were wonderful, not to brag about it. But we kept getting in each other's way. Or at least one of us did. Hey! That wasn't me!

--------------

Oh, sorry. You're still here, aren't you? Embarrassing.

Nina's Pov:

I had just arrived at Jonnie & Jenny's rehearsal stage. Ready to clean their curtains. (well, to Shannon, I'm ready) I sighed, took the dirty curtains, & began to scrub them. It was hard getting the dirt off of them. Since they're old by, oh, I don't know, 35 years. As I scrubbed them, I decided to sing a song that Jonnie & jenny have been working on for 3 months now.

Jonnie & Jenny's Pov:

Anyway, we were fighting over who got in who's way, & we heard some great singing. We have to admit. It was pretty good. "who's that?" I, Jenny, said. "I don't know, but it's making me feel second best." I, Jonnie, said. "& I don't like being second best." "me ether." I, Jenny, added. We went over to the hallway to our dressing room. & we found dorky-Nina cleaning OUR curtains & singing OUR song. We felt threatened & humiliated at the same time. Even though we were the only ones there. "Nina!" we shouted to Nina. "what do you think your doing?!" I, Jonnie, asked. Nina had the nerve to just smile at us & said. "cleaning your curtains?"

"& singing our song?!" I, Jenny, thundered. "thank goodness we're the ones on the stage & you're the one cleaning the curtains. Or else you would've been a fool on stage." I, Jonnie said. Nina just smiled at us & went back to scrubbing our curtains. & as she did, we went over to our dressing room.

"who does that little brat we dare to call our stepsister think she is?!" I, Jenny said. "trying to steal our talent away from us." "I know, right?" I, Jonnie, Agreed. "if there's one thing we both agree on, it's that Nina should never be on a stage." we talked until we were called back on stage.

Nina's Pov:

After I had finished Jenny & Jonnie's curtains, I went over to my BFF, Molly's house. She is very hyper, I must warn you. No wait, strike that. She's so hyper & jittery, she could blow up most of the world one of these days. Wait, why am I saying JUST most of the world? Her hyperness could be enough to blow up the whole galaxy!

-----------

Anyway, I got to her front door & I knocked on it. We had a science project due before summer break. "hey, Nina!" Molly said to me. "you ready to finish off our solar system?!" I nodded slowly, frowning. "what's wrong? Is this about your dad in that car accident?" "not only that." I said to Molly. "but Shannon…….. Oh, how can I put this? She………." but luckily, Molly was the kind of friend who would put something aside just for their friend. "why don't you get it straight inside?" she said. "thanks." I said. She led me into her house. & once I sat on her couch, everything became clear to me.

"ok. After my dad's funeral, Shannon declared that I'd do all the work 24/7 while she, Jenny, & Jonnie relax, work on the whole, 'Jo & Jen' thing, & most importantly, boss me around." I explained, breathing heavily. "I knew that woman was weird!" Molly exclaimed. You see, whenever Molly meets someone new, she judges them right off the bat. & apparently, she was right about Shannon. "ok. This time you were right about someone, Mol." I said to her while nodding. "but what will I do? I don't wanna mop floors all my life." Molly usually has moments where she comes up with crazy plans. & unfortunately for me, this moment was one of them. "I know!" she exclaimed. "you & I will run away." I was shocked. I know Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie would do nothing but torture me all my life, but I didn't want to leave the one thing I had left, (my house) "molly? You really think we should run away?" I said to her.

"positive." Molly replied. "look, Mol. Why are you running away? You're not the one with a stepmother & stepsisters treating you like dirt in your own home." I said to her. "you think I'm gonna let you run away on your own? What if you get lonely & scared?" Molly said to me. I actually thought she had a point there. I really might've gotten lonely or scared if I ran away on my own. "you do have a point there, Mol." I said. "then it's settled." Molly said before she went to grab her luggage. "first thing tomorrow morning, we get on a train to Spain, & it's hasta-la-vista wicked Stepfamily." "wait. Why a train to Spain?" I asked. "it's just that it's very far from here." Molly said. But then whined. "& I've always wanted to go to Spain." "ok." I said.

The next morning, I secretly packed up my suitcase. I didn't want to tell Shannon I was running away. Or she'd ground me for life. & I didn't want to tell Jonnie or Jenny because they'd tell on me to Shannon & I'd still get grounded. Once I got out the front door, I looked back at my house through the window. I didn't want to leave my house, but as long as Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie are there, forget it. I kissed my house goodbye & left off to meet up with Molly at the train station in hopes of being able to start a new life.


	4. Nina & Molly say goodbye?

Molly's Pov:

Once I got to the train station, I sat down on the waiting bench & laid my suitcase down right beside me. I waited about 20 minutes for Nina. "there you are!" I said to her while getting up from my seat. "I was starting to think that you'd let Shannon back you down & you wouldn't come." "Mol. I didn't tell Shannon, or Jenny, or Jonnie." she said to me. "good idea." I said. We went over to the ticket counter to get tickets. Luckily, we got the last two tickets for the train to Spain. "ok." I said to Nina. "are you ready for a new life?" "I sure am." Nina said to me, sounding more nervous then excided. But I pretended that she said it with excitement. We went over to the train stop & we waited about half an hour until the train finally came. Once it came, we aboarded the train. "can you believe this is actually happening?" I said to Nina excitedly. "no I can't." Nina said while sweating & faking a smile. I could tell what was wrong with her straight off the bat.

"you don't want to run away do you?" I said to her. Nina tried to lie to me because she knew how badly I wanted to go to Spain. "uh, no. why would I want to when there's only Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie left?" she said to me, trying to make it look good. But I could tell she was faking it. "because you miss your home. Even with the fact that both your parents are gone & all you have left are your step mom, Shannon, & your stepsisters, Jennifer & Joanna." I said. "is that right." Nina actually began to tear up a little as she nodded slowly, still trying to fake a smile which went on for about 2-3 seconds. I was then struck with a choice:

Giving my BFF what she wants. Or giving myself what I want. "attention, passengers. The 7:34 train to Barcelona, Spain is set to leave. If you want to get off now, please alert the engineer right away." the voice speaker said. Then, I knew what I had to do.

I didn't say a thing & we ended up going to my dream place, Spain.

-------------

Kidding, Kidding. Did you really think I would do such a thing like that to my BFF? No I wouldn't. I told the engineer to let me & Nina off. & he did. Nina was amazed with me big time. "Molly." she said to me with amazement after the train left without us. "you gave up what you wanted so you could give me what I wanted?" "yes. I did." I said while nodding. Nina grinned widely from ear to ear. Before hugging me. Her smile was so wide, it couldn't even fit on the fattest person's belly. "thanks. Mol. I'm glad you're my friend." she said while she hugged me. I, myself, was actually happy with this choice too. Sorry, Spain. But it looks like I'll be visiting you some other day. "what do you say we get you back home before Shannon wakes up without you home?" I said. "that'd be great." Nina said. We walked back to her house then.

Nina's Pov:

After Molly made the big decision, I immediately ran into my house, happy that I was never leaving it after all. Fortunate for me, nobody was awake yet. Not Shannon, not Jonnie, Not even Jenny. & I kind of forgot to mention that Jenny is more of an early bird than her sister & mom but not today, as it seems. I fixed them all breakfast happily. & then waited for them to wake up.

Shannon's Pov:

After my daughters & I woke up, we were all completely surprised that Nina fixed us breakfast. & it was even the kind of breakfast we like. "Nina." I gasped with total amazement. "why all this?" "I just wanted to." Nina replied. "now. Sit down & I'll serve you." immediate breakfast, serving us, what has gotten into this girl? Seriously. There must've been some alien invasion last night. Because I can obviously tell this is not like Nina at all. "who are you & what have you done to my slow stepdaughter?" I said, not believing what I was seeing. "nothing happened to your stepdaughter, Shannon. Now sit down. Your daughters are waiting for you." Nina said to me. I sat down & ate a marvelous meal along with my daughters. & they were just as amazed as I was. "anything on the ol' to-do list today, Shannon?" Nina said to me with cheer & glee. "uh, nothing I can think of now, Nina." I said, still Amazed. "well, how about I scrub the floors, vacuum the carpets, clean your rooms, & do your breakfast dishes while you all relax & work on the 'Jo & Jen' thing?" Nina said to me. I was too amazed with her sudden attitude to add anything. (it would've been something I'd say, anyway) "well, ok." I said. What has gotten into my stepdaughter? Me & my daughters will never know.

End of book 1


	5. credits

One more Cinderella story: the book series.

Nina Baxter (Cinderella): Victoria justice

Mollina Ann "Molly" Shamlock (fairy godmother): Jenifer Stone

Shannon Woodward (wicked stepmother): Megan Fox

Jenifer "Jenny" Woodward (evil stepsister): Tiffany Thornton

Joanna "Joanie" Woodward (evil stepsister): Chelsea Staub

Natalie "Nat" Livingston (Lucifer): Sara Paxton (not yet introduced)

Edwin "Eddie" Thomas (prince charming): Jesse McCartney. (not yet introduced)


End file.
